Dakota
'''Dakota Milton, '''labeled '''The Fame-Monger, '''was a contestant on Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Venomous Vipers. Personality Dakota is arguably the show's most fame-hungry contestant. The daughter of a very wealthy man, she has dreams of becoming a multi-talented Hollywood superstar. Unlike the other competitors, Dakota joined Total Drama not to win the money, but to get enough camera time to turn her life into a spin-off reality series. She even carries a cell phone with her to inform paparazzi of her whereabouts. It is worth noting that while Dakota is spoiled and picky when it comes to friends, she is far from heartless. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Dakota is somewhat confident, but is horrified by that the competition will be taking place on a desert. She cannot come up with anything for the survival items challenge, and is afraid she will be eliminated first, but is relieved that she remains in the game she became friends with Dave although he was eliminated and she stays. Dancing With Cowboys 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Western Tough for the Polocrossie In this episode, Dakota finally has lines compared to the last two. She has no participation in the challenge due to not being selected, and thinks (once again) that she might be up for elimination.However, fortunately for her, Noah's plan works in her favor and she is kept in the game. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous Dakota is much more active in the challenge this time around, managing to actually score some points in the trivia challenge. She delighted when her team cheers her on, and overall she is satisfied with how the challenge plays out. Soon after Chris announces the victory of the Vipers, Noah goes to her with a big smirk on his face and tells that he's sincerely proud of her having shown to have cleverness otherwise than beautiness, and eventually embraces her for a second! Noah suggests also to her to befriend with Lindsay and Samey to make them part of the deal. Lately she and the rest of her team watches at the losing ceremony of the Pythons, which ends with the elimination of Sierra. The Wild Bunch of Losers Dakota wakes up right before the challenge, and ironically arrives at the water tower first since the others were in conversation at the moment. Noah almost talks to her, but she interrupts him reminding him that they aren't supposed to talk during the challenge explanation. Later on, when Sky is called up to the challenge, Dakota remembers how much she liked be cheered on in the last challenge, so she encourages Sky. In the end, Dakota is actually disappointed that she didn't get to participate in the challenge due to not being selected. Serpent Showdown Dakota wakes up especially late (even for her) just in time for the challenge. She is greeted by Noah, and tells Sky she is ready fro the challenge. Unfortunately, she performs poorly in the challenge because of being tired, and scores no points for the vipers (mostly because Sky scored almost all of them.) In the second challenge, she has trouble finding a snake, but is asked by Noah to help him find one, to which she agrees. Dakota isn't helpful in this portion of the challenge either, but Noah manages to find one in the later stretch of the challenge, and they both make in to the finish line near the end of it. Red Dead Mergiton Dakota arrives t the stage and ends paired up with Noah. She is glad she ended up with Noah because she hadn't talked much to the other contestants, and they take some time coming up with something. They do manage to come with their performance, but unfortunately for her and Noah, things don't turn out so well. Some of the lines take too long, and the audience ends up bored because of the length, giving them a low score. Dakota (who had previously ran off the stage after being covered in mud) complains that it wasn't her fault it went slow, and glares at Noah, who was confused at this accusation. At the elimination ceremony, Dakota is relieved when she receives a marshmallow. To her surprise, Noah is eliminated after him and Sky are in the bottom two, and she sincerely says bye to her friend. However, Dakota is in the bottom two in the very next elimination, and-ironically-is eliminated. Almost flipping out, she takes control of herself and gives everyone a farewell. This Town Ain't Big Enough For The Nine Of Us! Dakota makes a minor appearance in this episode as a judge for the talent contest. She is impressed with Duncan's go kart, Katie's cloth designing, Sky's athletic performance, and is amazed by Samey's performance. However, she is appalled by Heather reading Sky's diary, disgusted by Scott's armpit "alphabet" (giving him a 1/10) and dislikes Sugar's performance as well. The Final Finalé Dakota makes a very minor appearance in this episode as a member of the audience along with the other eliminated contestants. Initially she roots for Lindsay during the tiebreaker challenger, but supports Duncan after she is eliminated, commenting that Scott eliminated her twice before. (Also probably remembering Scott's performance in the talent contest.) = Appearances Trivia *Dakota is the only Viper to debut on Total Drama Wild West. Gallery Overall= Dakota.png|Dakotas Usual Outfit DakotaPosing.png 212px-Dakotacrouched.png Dakota_sitting (2).png Dakota_Sitting.png Dakotasittingnervous.png Dakota567.png DakotaBald.png Dakotaglare.png Dakotameh.png Dakotaphonebroke.png Dakotarelieved.png Dakotascold.png Dakotathink.png Dakotazoid.png|Dakotazoid Imageedit_25_6096198678.gif Mutakota.png tdroti__dakota_by_escope3456-d646s8l.png DakotaRotation.png|Dakotas rotation. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 2= TeamViperPic.png|Dakota in the Venomous Vipers team picture. VipersLoseFirstChallenge.png|Dakota is disappointed along with the rest of her team when they lose the challenge. EliminationCeremonyDave.png|Dakota is afraid she may be up for elimination before Dave is sent home. VipersWinSecondChallenge.png|Dakota's team wins the challenge in Dancing With Cowboys... VipersWinThirdChallenge.png|...and again in 3:10 to the Horse of Losers. See also Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:New Season 2 contestants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Venomous Vipers Category:Mergers in Season 2 Category:10th place Category:Cameo Characters Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Season 6 contestants